In Each Others Arms
by everyonesalesbian
Summary: Malydia: Malia and Lydia have been dating for a while.


Malia and Lydia had been together, officially, for a couple of months and spent every second of their time together; they would go to pack meetings hand in hand, they would go shopping (which Malia was starting to hate less and less) and they would always fall asleep in each others arms.

Malia could tell when the strawberry blonde beauty was dreaming of Allison. She would spend half the nights waking up because she screamed her name and the other half waking up in a cold sweat. Although Malia knew Lydia loved her she felt a sickness in the pit of her stomach... she knew it was jealousy but didn't feel comfortable calling it that. She always pushed the feeling down knowing that it was purely an automatic reaction.. she understood that her girlfriend was hurting and she sure as hell was not going to make her feel guilty for it.

As her muscular arms wrapped protectively around her girlfriend, she pulled her tight against her chest wanting to save her from everything.

But she couldn't.

All she could do was love her. Love her so much that she would stay with her even if her soul mate still ached for another. She knew Lydia loved her and that could be enough.. it would be enough.

She planted a delicate kiss on her girlfriends bare shoulder but immediately felt bad when Lydia stirred.

"Hm... hey sweetie.. you okay?" Lydia rolled over to face her were-coyote other half. Her husky voice always managed to make a smile spread over Malia's face.

"Yeah. Are you okay? You're sweating a bit." Malia was always blunt and Lydia loved knowing that, as well as knowing that not for a second did her girlfriend care if she got sweat all over her.

"I know.. I had a bad dream.." Malia knew exactly what that meant and she stroked a hand down Lydia's small frame.

"It's okay. Just remember what I always say; Allison loved you and she still does." Although it was hard to say Malia knew Lydia needed to hear it after her dreams.. she understood her yearning.

Lydia let out a small giggle and reached a hand up to brush some hair of her loves face which was now framed with confusion.

"It wasn't about Allison. I mean I still dream about her sometimes but it's got less frequent.. I was actually dreaming about you."

"Oh?" Lydia stopped Malia with a gentle kiss.

"Yes, you. You were being chased by something and you fell... and you.. whatever it was won lets put it that way. It scared me. I don't want to lose you."

Malia kissed the strawberry blonde's forehead.

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

"You shouldn't make promises like that. It's not a promise you can keep Malia."

"I love you. I love you and I promise I am not going anywhere." Malia knew she had a reason to fight for her life. She would fight to live for Lydia and for her pack.

"I love you too. Now come here and give me a proper kiss." Lydia launched herself on top of her girlfriend getting the upper-hand; which actually meant Malia just gave in.

Their lips met hungrily and their already naked bodies brushed against one another's. Malia had learned a lot from Lydia since she had transformed but the thing she was best at was getting her love to scream her name.

She broke them apart and began to kiss down the thin frame. Her teeth grazed Lydia's nipple which made her breathing hitch. She slowly began to kiss downwards teasing the beauty.

"Please.. Malia. Please."

Malia's tongue spread wide and ran over her girlfriends slit.. god she loved that taste. She ran her tongue over Lydia's clit and heard a soft voice say _Malia. _She inserted a finger into her girlfriend pumping away while her tongue circled over Lydia's delicateness over and over again.

Lydia writhed on the bed, her breathing no longer steady and her lips whispering that same word over and over.. _Malia, Malia, Malia. _She was definitely a quick learner. Before Lydia knew it her eyes rolled and she came while yelling that word once again. Malia licked up the wetness of her girlfriend before crawling up next to her both their chest going up and down fast.

"I'm a little... embarrassed you can get me to cum that quick." Lydia let out a small giggle but Malia's hand reached down a held the strawberry blondes as her thumb brushed over the back of it.

"Well I learned from the best." Malia was feeling proud to have learned so fast and also proud that Lydia was the one to teach her. Both the girls wrapped their arms around the other, their bodies connecting, and a smile tore across both their faces.

"You know I won't leave you either right? You know I love you more than anything." Malia always found it strange how Lydia would look down instead of meeting her eyes when she left herself vulnerable. Malia pulled up her girlfriends chin so their eyes were forced to meet.

"Of course I know." She really did. She really believed that Lydia loved her and wanted her as well as Allison. She understood that the only reason they were together was because Allison was gone but she also knew that what her and Lydia had was the best thing that would ever happen to her.

Her arms once again pulled her love tightly against her body and her lips stained Lydia's forehead with a delicate kiss.

Once again they fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
